Love Always Hurts
by dimitriesgirl
Summary: This story is about a girl name Bella Swan who moves to forks to live with her dad because she needed a new start after her boyfriend died last summer but imagine her suprise when she meets edward cullen and sparks fly.


Chapter 1 BPOV

I was on my way to my Dads house, gosh I can't believe I'm doing this I haven't seen my dad or my brothers in years why am I doing this. Now I remember I needed a fresh start even though I had to leave my best friend in the whole world Cheyenne it was okay I couldn't live there anymore it hurt to much knowing that my best friend Hayden died there this summer we were best friends and we were going out. But he died in a car accident. Then I hear the song Then by Brad Paisley and it hurt me so much that was mine and Haydens song. I started crying then I see it my new house it's the right address and theirs my brother Jasper and Emmett outside. I pulled into the drive way and I get out of the car and they both pull me into a group hug it hurt.  
"I can't breathe I'm dying," they let go and I can breathe again.  
"Sorry," Emmett said  
"Bella are you okay it looks like you've been crying. Are you not happy to see us?" Jasper said how could he ever think that.  
"Of course I'm happy it's just right before I pulled in a heard me and Haydens song on in the car and I broke down."  
"Awe Bella it's okay come on lets go inside," Jasper said while he gave me a hug that didn't kill me. I walked inside and wow it looked like guy city in here sports stuff everywhere except it was clean.  
" I didn't know u guys cleaned,"  
"We don't," Emmett said  
"My girlfriend Alice ever time she's over and it's a mess cleans it for us even though I tell her no that she shouldn't be cleaning my house she doesn't care." Jasper said, awe his girlfriend must be sweet.

"That's cool your girlfriend must be sweet."  
"She is and you get to meet her tonight," Jasper said  
"Oh okay that's cool one person tonight won't be that bad"  
"Were having three people over tonight Alice and her two siblings," Emmett said, what I can't handle meeting a lot people tonight I'm still really upset like I just found out the this morning Hayden died not last month.  
"Bella, its okay calm down I can tell your stressed," Jasper said he always knows when I'm upset he says my emotions are really easy to read.  
"I'm just really upset right now I can't handle a lot of people right now."  
"It's okay all u have to is say hi okay then u can leave but there always here so it's not like there just coming to meet you Alice knows what happened and she will be the only one who will get a fended but she will understand cause your going through a lot of and they stay the night her too." Jasper said  
"Okay fine I'm going to go take a shower and get something nice on for tonight."  
"Okay bye," Emmett and Jasper said. I went up stairs and took a shower and the whole time in the shower all I could think about is Hayden so I decided to get out and call his twin brother Sawyer who was like my brother. I call him and he answers on the first ring.  
"Oh my gosh Bella is it really you I haven't talk to you in two days when I said bye to you. How are you," Sawyer said  
"Hey sawyer I'm just sad and depressed you?" God I felt like I was going to cry.  
"Me too it's really hard going through this knowing I lost you too,"  
"Sawyer you didn't lose me I'm still your little sister I just needed to get away. So how's your family,"  
"Not doing good my mom just stares at Hayden's picture all day and cries she won't even cook or clean I just want to be able to help her get through this but I can't really do anything good when I'm around her cause I start crying and my dad still won't talk to anybody its really bad."  
"Oh sawyer I'm so sorry, hey do want to come down here we have and extra room you can stay here for a few weeks so you can try to pull yourself together so you can go back and help the rest of your family through this."  
"I would love that but maybe in a couple of weeks I am not ready yet."  
"Okay well I love you bro and tell Cheyenne hi and stay strong for me okay love you and if you ever need to talk call me okay bye,"  
"Bye Bella love you too."

As soon as I hung I broke down crying its so hard thinking about everyone, this was a big mistake. No Bella it wasn't stay strong it would be even harder with everyone crying and being there seeing the one I love not there anymore I thought. Then I heard my door open and see Jasper run to me and give me a big hug and just hold me why I cry in his shirt.  
"Its okay sis calm down its okay,"  
"No it's not I just got off the phone with Sawyer he's so upset,"  
"Bella you will get through this if it's the last thing I do I will get you through this I know how you feel,"  
"How do u know I feel."  
"Do u remember Theresa,"  
"She was one of your best friends then she died about two years ago," that was really hard for Jasper they were best friends for years and he even loved her but she never knew it.  
"Yeah see I know how you feel and at her funeral I cried more than I had in my entire life,"  
"Awe I'm sorry jasper we will get threw are friends death together okay,"  
"Yeah we will cause even though Emmett is an idiot and doesn't have a heart I do and I will always be here for you okay,".  
"Okay thanks Jazz."  
"No problem know go get ready Alice and the rest of them will be here shortly," he gave me one last hug then left I went and got on a nice outfit then went to the bathroom and did my hair and makeup. When I was done I walked down the stairs and saw the second hottest guy I have ever seen in my life. Then out of nowhere I see this small girl jump at me and hug me.  
"It's so nice to meet you Bella," she said while she hugged me then she let go and said, "I'm Alice Jaspers girlfriend,"  
"Nice to meet you Alice," she grabs my arm and sits me between that guy and Jasper.  
"So Bella let me introduce you to everyone," Emmett said  
"Okay."  
"Okay so first this is Rosalie Alice's sister and my girlfriend,"  
"Nice to meet you Rosalie," I put my hand out to shake her hand put she just looked at it  
"You to Bella," she said with a fake smile on her face great I just got here and someone already hates me.  
"And this Edward Alice's brother," Emmett said pointing at the gorgeous guy next to me.  
"Nice to meet you Edward," I said and I smiled at him and he smiled at me his smile is so cute.  
"Same goes to you Bella," he takes my hand and kisses it gosh he's sweet but not my type I'm in love already even though he is died. God I felt like I was about to cry I need to get out of here.  
"Umm I need some air I will be back in a second," I said and walked out then I hear someone behind me. I hear the door shut I turn around and then all of a sudden.

Then all of a sudden I turn around and before I could open my mouth to speak Edward crushes his lips to mine and for some reason I start kissing him back. Questions started filling my head why am I doing why aren't I stopping, this I just met this guy. Then he and he pulled my face back so I could see his face.  
"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't mean to its just your so beautiful… and… ugh." He said  
"It's okay Edward hey do want to go for a walk and talk," I said  
"Yeah sure that would be great," he said, then he smiled that gorgeous smile at me and I smiled back. We started walking we went into the forest by my house and we walked in there and the whole time we just talked about each other and laughed. I told him all about Hayden and he comforted me and I actually felt comforted that was a first people always tried to comfort me but it never really worked tell Edward did. I felt happy when I was with him and it stayed like that when we got back everyone was happy we hit it off except for Jasper and Emmett they thought something was up but we were just friends and we never told anyone about the kiss ever.

It has been two weeks since me and Edward became friends and I have been so happy I have been thinking about Hayden all the time but Edwards always there to comfort me like a brother and a friend combine, Jasper and Emmett still aren't happy about us being so close they think Edward is trying to get more even though nothing has happened since that one time we kissed. Sawyer called me yesterday he is coming down next week and he is bringing Cheyenne there going to stay in a hotel because they don't want to be a hassle even though they won't but I am worried that Sawyer is going to get the wrong impression between Edward and I. And even though we are only friends deep down inside it feels like something's there but I don't know it's just whenever he smiles at me I feel whole or when he holds me close it feels right but I'm not ready for anything right now. Then I heard a knock on my door.  
"Come in," I said then Edward came in I was happy to see him.  
"Hey Bella" Edward said.  
"Hey Edward your already awake," I said  
"Yeah," he said, then smiled me that smile I loved. "So what are you doing here,"?  
"Just thinking. You?"  
"I'm bored so I thought I would come in here and talk to you,"  
"You can but what if I wasn't up,"  
"If you weren't I was just going to wait on your bed tell you did cause your fun to watch when you're sleeping you talk a lot," he said smiling I started to blush really bad.  
"I know that's what Hayden used to tell me," I said. Then I started crying god I always get like this when I talk about Hayden.  
"Awe Bella come here it's okay," he said, he came and sat by me on my bed and opened his arms so I he could hold me while I cried and it was like that for until we finally got up and it was 1:00 o'clock.  
"God were is everyone," I said  
"I don't know wait what's this," Edward said and he picked a note off the table.  
"What does it say?"  
"It says 'Bella and Edward we didn't want to wake you but we went out see you later we will be in Seattle all day love you guys, Alice'"  
"Oh okay I guess we fell asleep upstairs when I was crying," I said  
"Yeah hey do you want to go get some lunch," he said  
"Yeah sure," and we left to go eat lunch.

We decided we were going to go to chilies cause we both really like that place and when we got there the waitress kept trying to flirt with Edward it was so funny cause he didn't even pay any attention to her so she eventually stop trying and left but when she was flirting with him it kind of made me jealous I don't get it I don't even like Edward ugh life is too complicated. So after we left we came back into the house and put a movie we decided to watch the wedding singer. But first I went upstairs to put my PJ's on so I am comfortable. When I came back downstairs Edward was staring at me I didn't understand it was just PJ's but whatever so I out the movie on and I went to go sit on the couch but Edward picked me up and laid me next to him on the coach and put his arms around me it felt nice about half way through the movie Edward starts talking to me.  
"Bella I need to tell u something important?" he said. I wonder what he needs.  
"Okay Edward go ahead," I said I got up from lying down and sat up and so did he and we sat across from each other and he took my hands.  
"Bella I-I. I love you I have always loved you since the first time I say u I knew you were my life Bella I know this is not the best time to tell you because your still trying to get over Hayden but I couldn't keep it in anymore Bella I'm in love with. Ugh it feels good to finally tell you," he said, OMG I can't believe he just said he is in love with me and deep down I think I feel the same way.  
"Edward.. I.. I love you to," as soon as I said that he crushed his lips to mine. It felt so right he asked for entry and I let him right in and then he got up without breaking the kiss and I put my legs around his waist and we just started going upstairs and we kept running into the railing on the way up until we finally got into my room thank god no one was home then he us on my bed and he moves his lips to my collarbone and neck.  
"Bella are you sure," he said  
"Edward yes I am absolutely positive," and he continued to wear we left on this felt right. And we just continued into heaven…  
We woke up later that day from a knock on my door.  
"Good afternoon love," Edward said  
"Good afternoon Edward," I said and I kissed him  
"Bella are you in there were back come downstairs we brought pizza home," Emmett said then he left.  
"He doesn't know you're in there right," I asked Edward  
"I don't know I hope not Emmett and Jazz will kill me if they found out I made love to you or even just kissed you," he said. Then my door started to open. "Bella I'm coming in," Jasper said. "Oh my f****** god," he said.  
" Hi Jazz," I said I looked at him and he was staring at Edward then Emmett came up and said "Jazz what's wr-" he started to say until he saw Edward and me.  
"What the hell," Em said "You," Em said and pointed at Edward.  
"Em calm down everything's okay I love him," I said, bad choice that just mad Emmett and Jasper madder.  
"You love-," Emmett said before jasper cut him off. "Bella how could you. You guys aren't even dating and u had sex with him," he said then all of a sudden Emmett runs over and picks Edward

up and hits him  
"Oh my god Emmett stop," I said, then Edward punched Emmett back then Jasper came into it and hit Edward in the gut and then Edward hit Jasper in the gut and then I got up grabbed Edward, Jasper, and Emmetts chests and put myself between Edward and Emmett and Jasper.  
"You guys better stop it now or I will hate you forever I love him do you understand that and he loves me," I said and then Edward started hugging me from behind.  
"I love her guys I really do I won't hurt her I swear," Edward said  
Then Emmett left and Jasper just said before he left "if u ever hurt her no one will be able to stop me from killing you," then he left me and Edward were left in my room alone.

EPOV (Emmett)

So Jasper and I left the room. How could my baby sister have sex with a guy she just met I thought she had morals but I guess I was wrong. I will take any chance I get to hurt that fool that got my baby sis under his trap so if she is ever the slight's unhappy he's dead.  
"Emmett we need to find a way to kill Edward," Jasper said, I like that idea.  
"Yeah we do come on let's come up with a plan to get Bella mad at Edward so we can kill him," I said  
"Why don't we like get a hooker and have her go to Edwards house tonight and just have her tempt her tell he gives in than when she does we will have Bella go see Edward and catch him cheating on her,"  
"Yeah and we will stay in the tree outside his room so we know when exactly to tell Bella to be there,"  
"Emmett we are so brilliant that is totally going to work and we will make sure everyone is out somewhere tonight I love it we are such-" I was cut off by Bella running down the stairs crying  
"Bella what's wrong," I tried to say but she just ran out the door  
"He hurt her and it's only been five minutes he's dead," Jasper said  
"Least we don't have to wait any longer to kill that scumbag," I said, and then we ran upstairs to kill Edward.

Bella's POV starts off when Jasper and Emmett left to go plan a way to kill Edward

So me and Edward were left alone in my room I love Edward but I feel bad that my brothers are upset I wanted their approval cause it means a lot to me when they approve of who I am da- I was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Hello," I said.  
"Bella it's me Sawyer I need to tell u something," Sawyer said, he was crying  
" Sawyer why are you crying what's going on," I said  
"Bella its Cheyenne she's in the hospital she was in a car accident on her way back from Jamie's she's alive but hurt really bad," he said OMG my best friend is dying, no I keep losing my friends. I start crying  
"Bella what's wrong who is that," Edward said I just ran out of my room crying  
"Bella what's wrong," Emmett tried to say but I could barely hear him over my crying. I ran outside  
"Sawyer I am coming I am getting a plane out there tonight can you pick me up from the airport," I said  
"Yeah of course Bella," he said  
"Okay good I got to go I need to book a flight and get packed love you bye," I said and then I hung up and called the airport I got a plane ticket to leave in two hours so that means I need to leave as soon as I am done packing. So I ran upstairs to pack when I see Jasper, Emmett, and Edward fighting.  
"Stop it now, I can't deal with this right now Emmett I need a ride to the airport my plane leaves in two hours to phoenix," I said they stopped an just stared at me and I went to go get my clothes  
"Bella why are you leaving," Jasper said  
"Cheyenne is in the hospital she was in a car accident Sawyer just called me that's why I am crying and they don't know if she will live or not so I need to go so can someone please take me to the airport," I said while I was getting ready  
"Bella I'm so sorry," Edward said and came over and hugged me and I just cried in his shirt but I had to pull away I needed to get ready.  
"Will you take me," I asked Edward and he nodded, so after I got packed we left and I just cried the whole way there then he kissed me goodbye before I boarded the plane.


End file.
